


Rest Day Bedroom Activities

by glassteacup



Series: Life & Love in St. Petersburg [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Series, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassteacup/pseuds/glassteacup
Summary: Tomorrow is their precious rest day. He’s been waiting all week for tonight and darling has been teasing him so dreadfully. If pressed, Viktor knows that Yuuri would protest that he did nothing of the sort. Viktor begs to differ. He has extensive documentation and evidence to the contrary.





	

Viktor is utterly content as he curls up around Yuuri, breathing in deeply to take in the scent of darling’s freshly shampooed hair. A twinge of possessive joy curls in his belly. Yuuri smells like their soap, their laundry detergent, and their shampoo. The meager supplies that Yuuri brought over from Japan were long ago exhausted. Nowadays, they share all of the household sundries. He nuzzles the back of Yuuri’s head, wrapping an arm around his waist to get even closer.

Yuuri sighs softly and stretches his back lazily against him. It sends little lightning bolts of pleasure down Viktor’s spine as Yuuri’s butt grazes against his cock.

“Thank you,” Yuuri purrs, twisting around to face him. He tilts his chin up for a kiss and Viktor eagerly obliges.

It amazes him that Yuuri - his shy, retiring wallflower of a fiancé who blushes and apologizes to inanimate objects if he so much as brushes up against them accidentally - has no qualms about kissing after Viktor’s spent the better part of the last hour sucking him off.

He can feel his heart rate picking up as Yuuri slides his tongue slowly around his, deepening the kiss. “Yuuri,” Viktor murmurs, breaking free with a gasp. “It feels too good,” he says, ears burning hotly. His cock is throbbing with need, a dull ache starting to form.

Tomorrow is their precious rest day. He’s been waiting all week for tonight and darling has been teasing him so dreadfully. If pressed, Viktor knows that Yuuri would protest that he did nothing of the sort.

Viktor begs to differ. He has extensive documentation and evidence to the contrary. Among other items, Yuuri wore those black yoga pants - the ones that emphasize every curve of his hips and butt - to ballet practice on Wednesday, they held hands while grocery shopping yesterday and just this morning, Yuuri smiled at him over his coffee cup with the steam fogging up his glasses.

Surely, there is only so much that Viktor can be expected to hold back before going insane with need. He wonders if he can claim a mid-week sick day for both of them to explore this diagnosis and proposed remedy.

Yuuri draws his finger down Viktor’s arm. Viktor snaps his attention back to him.

“Can you touch yourself for me?” Yuuri whispers. “I want to watch.”

It’s a little embarrassing to look at Yuuri watching him so he keeps his eyes averted. He swallows hard, hand going to his cock and giving it a slow stroke.

It’s been a while since he’s masturbated. The last time must’ve been when Yuuri flew to Japan for his Nationals and Yakov had unromantically banned Viktor from following. It was only because Yuuri himself told him firmly that he needed to stay in St. Petersburg to practice that he reluctantly resigned himself to his fate as a bachelor for an awful 52 hours of torture. Though in retrospect, the reunion sex was _almost_ worth the separation.

It's foreign to feel his own hand on his cock, accustomed as he is now to Yuuri’s touch. He looks down, half expecting to see something else, but it’s still his own hand working himself over.

He swallows again, fighting back the pool of drool that forms automatically as he catches sight of Yuuri’s gorgeous cock. He runs his eyes up and down its length greedily, committing everything to memory again. It’s still half hard and nicely plump. He can hardly wait until darling is ready again. His own cock twitches, eager to move the night along.

Viktor squeezes his eyes shut, hand flying over his cock as visions dance on his eyelids of Yuuri stretching before ballet practice, water dripping down Yuuri’s chest after a shower, a sweet sliver of tempting belly as Yuuri reaches for a mug at the top of the cabinet. “Yuuri,” he whimpers. “I c- can’t hold back. C- can I?” he squeaks, tripping over his own words.

Yuuri sighs softly, right above Viktor’s ear and he shudders, arching towards Yuuri longingly as his cock jerks wildly in his hand. Viktor squeaks in horror as he watches his cum paint sticky trails on darling’s belly and chest.

He slumps down on the bed, drained, leaning his head against Yuuri’s. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself,” he says softly. He waits for several seconds, frowning as he doesn’t hear any response. Is he pissed at him? He sneaks a peek up gingerly. Still no response. Strange. He likes to think that darling is at least a _little_ affected by his charms.

Viktor takes a deep breath and props himself up on his elbow, leaning in for a closer inspection, mouth forming a perfect o as he takes in the scene before him. His beloved has already made his nightly transformation to sleeping beauty.

Viktor hangs his head, letting his hair fall over his face to hide his rapidly flushing cheeks. How could he have been so thoughtless?

He scurries off to the bathroom, wiping himself off hastily before rinsing off a clean towel and rushing back to Yuuri’s side. He wipes off the mess on his body with his ears burning. He is stoic as he rinses off the towel and washes his hands again. He let his baser needs overtake him. He must apologize profusely to darling in the morning and beg for his forgiveness.

Viktor slinks back into the bedroom, pausing at the doorway, heart fluttering sadly at the sight of darling’s sweet lips parted in slumber. He longs for the comfort of a kiss but he's undeserving - he's betrayed his trust. He resolves to march himself to the couch where there is no temptation when Yuuri twists around in bed, whimpering.

He hurries into bed, shaking blankets out over both of them and inching daringly close to Yuuri. It’s particularly cold tonight. How could he be so wrong for the second time? His duty is here next to Yuuri to be darling’s heater.

He whistles low and Makkachin bounces happily into the bedroom, curling up at his customary place at the foot of the bed on Yuuri's side to stand guard against drafts.

\--

Viktor wakes up to a comfortable weight of fiance pressing him down into the bed. He opens his eyes and blushes as he sees himself looking right back into darling’s eyes. “Hi,” he says softly.

Yuuri leans down to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry I fell asleep,” he says.

Memories of last night come flooding back to Viktor’s sleep fogged brain and he blushes hard. “No, don’t be,” he says. “I have a confession to make.” He stares earnestly into Yuuri’s eyes as he works up his courage.

Yuuri tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. “A confession?”

Viktor swallows hard. It sounds even more horrible when Yuuri says it. “I - last night - I didn’t realize,” he squeaks. He can feel his cheeks getting brighter. “I didn’t realize that you were asleep and I couldn’t help myself. I made a mess on you,” he says in a rush. He holds his breath, looking beseechingly up at darling.

“Oh,” Yuuri says, blinking. “You mean you…?” he trails off.

Viktor hides behind his bangs as his heart squeezes painfully. It is an insult to darling to ask him to forgive such a travesty. He can't even bring himself to ask.

Yuuri leans in and kisses his cheek. Hope springs eternal in Viktor’s chest.

“I forgive you if you forgive me for falling asleep,” Yuuri says.

Viktor brushes his hair out of his eyes, examining Yuuri's face earnestly. Yuuri is looking back with love and warmth. The weight lifts completely off his chest and Viktor feels light and free as a feather. “Nothing to forgive for you,” he says quickly with a sunny smile, “But you’re forgiven,” he adds hastily just in case it was some odd stipulation that Yuuri really wanted.

“Then that settles it. You’re forgiven too,” Yuuri says solemnly. “But if you really want to make it up to me - ” he continues with an arched eyebrow.

Viktor perks up. “Anything,” he says fervently.

“We can continue where we left off yesterday,” Yuuri says with a tiny smile.

Viktor blushes happily, floating on clouds. Darling forgives him. “Yes please,” he chirps.

No sooner do the words leave his mouth than Yuuri starts rolling his hips. Viktor’s breath catches in his throat as he looks up at Yuuri’s face in complete adoration.

Yuuri dips his head into the crook of Viktor’s neck, mouthing over the skin gently. Goosebumps race up and down Viktor’s body and he shudders which only seems to encourage Yuuri’s hips even more.

“I want you,” Viktor begs shamelessly. He rocks his hips up to meet Yuuri’s and moans as he feels their cocks sliding against each other. 

Yuuri kisses his cheek before rolling off entirely. Viktor yelps at the sudden loss of warmth.

“Lie on top of me,” Yuuri says, shifting around on the bed.

Viktor sits up. His eyes dart all over Yuuri’s body, drinking in the sight of toned muscles and hard cock before he curls up on top of darling. Even with their momentary separation, it is a relief to feel their bodies touching again. He settles down, heat pooling in his belly as he feels Yuuri’s hands palm over his butt.

“Can you hand me the lube?” Yuuri says.

Viktor cranes his neck, searching around for the elusive bottle. He spots it nestled in against Yuuri’s pillow and blushes. Darling woke up this morning thinking about making love and made preparations. He snags it and passes it down to Yuuri, tucking his head back in against Yuuri’s neck. His heart thumps heavily in his chest as he hears the cap flick open.

He spreads his legs discreetly and sighs softly as he feels Yuuri’s slick fingers tracing slowly around his entrance. He doesn’t realize that he’s holding his breath until Yuuri slides one finger in.

Viktor kisses Yuuri’s neck. “Hurry,” he urges.

Yuuri giggles and pinches Viktor on the side. “You need a little more patience,” he scolds, voice fond.

Viktor slumps back down on top of Yuuri, desperately trying to hold back the need to rut down against sweetie or push back against him. He closes his eyes and settles on dreaming about Yuuri's cock - hot and demanding against his belly.

He swallows hard as he remembers the first time he saw darling naked and erect. Yuuri's cock is even more perfect than the rest of his body, if that is possible. It’s thick and long - a surprising size for his slender body - with a gorgeous upward arch and the sweetest taste. From that first time, Viktor knew he was addicted.

He moans as Yuuri slides his finger out and pushes back in with two fingers. He can't help but rock his hips into Yuuri.

He hears Yuuri's sharp intake of breath.

“Do that again,” Yuuri says.

Viktor bites his lip and moves his hips gingerly, moaning low as the pleasure spikes fast and hot.

“I'm ready,” he says urgently. He rolls his hips with greater confidence. He doesn't have the natural rhythm and cadence of Yuuri's body but he's had enough experience on the receiving end of Yuuri's touch to know exactly how he prefers it.

Yuuri turns his head and their lips meet in a clash of teeth and tongue. Viktor moans into the kiss, anxious for even more. He writhes around on top of Yuuri's body restlessly.

Yuuri grips him by the hips, slowing him down.

Viktor blushes. Oh.

Darling's fingers are no longer inside him. He glances at Yuuri, heart bursting into song when darling gives him a shy nod. He reaches back and feels around for Yuuri's cock, thrilling as he brushes up against it.

“I’ll help,” Yuuri says breathlessly. He picks up the lube and squeezes it over the top of his own cock, getting Viktor's fingers wet in the process.

Viktor takes over the prep work, slicking the lube around Yuuri's cock with light fingers. He waits until darling's eyes flutter open and then shuffles into place, holding Yuuri's cock in his hand as he sinks down on it.

Viktor moans softly, soaking in the feeling of being stretched around Yuuri. This is what he craves all week - this way of making love.

He rocks back and forth slowly, eager for more sensation. He can feel Yuuri's cock throbbing. It's so intimate. It makes him feel so wanted and loved. His own cock is bobbing around wildly as he moves on top of darling.

Yuuri adds a hand on Viktor's hip and starts rolling his own hips up to meet him.

Viktor squeaks, throwing his head back at the sudden rush of pleasure curling down his spine. It baffles him how darling is able to multitask so efficiently while making love when Viktor is reduced to being inordinately proud of himself when he remembers to breathe.

Oh. Right. Breathing.

He sucks in a deep breath and steps up the pace, taking his pleasure from Yuuri's cock. He purrs with pride as he draws a low moan from Yuuri. He tries the angle again, whimpering as Yuuri thrusts up in him with increasing speed.

“More,”Viktor gasps.

Yuuri understands him completely. He stops moving his hips entirely and with Viktor's hands supporting his back, Yuuri swings upward so that Viktor is comfortably seated in darling's lap. He beams at sweetie, wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s back and going in for a kiss.

He sighs in relief around the soft touch of Yuuri's lips moving against his. To think that he nearly squandered this all away yesterday with his utter carelessness. On the bright side, it has taught him a lesson in resolve. He must devote even more love and care to darling.

Yuuri's hands are cupping his butt, fingers splayed. Viktor catches the hint and starts moving again. This new position makes it easier to ride darling. Yuuri moans and wraps his right hand around Viktor's cock.

The glint of Yuuri's ring catches Viktor's eyes and he bites down the whimper threatening to escape his lips. He drops his head and pulls Yuuri in for a kiss, taking solace in another point of contact with beloved.

Yuuri is a master at controlling himself and Viktor is trembling by the time Yuuri nips his ear. He arches his hips, cock pulsing in Yuuri's grip and clenches down around Yuuri, moaning as he feels darling finding his own pleasure.

They pant as they catch their breath, leaning against each other for support. It would probably be easier if they also weren't busy kissing every part of each other that they could reach. This is not a hypothesis Viktor has any interest in pursuing.

Viktor pulls back and plants light kisses all over darling's face. Yuuri scrunches his nose and Viktor giggles. “Stop being so cute,” he admonishes.

Yuuri opens his eyes. “What?” he says.

“Never mind,” Viktor says with a kiss to darling's nose. Yuuri can continue being as adorable as he damn well pleases.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri also kicked Makkachin out of the bed as part of his preparations.
> 
> And Yuuri isn't one tiny bit mad at his overly dramatic Viktor :)


End file.
